Family Tree's: a Look into the Future
by fictionlover94
Summary: Okay my newest story a collection of 50 drabbles centered around the operatives older and there children! I"M EVIL for what I did in the last chapter
1. Register

**Okay my newest story a collection of 50 drabbles centered around the operatives older and there children! Leaning more toward the children but will do operatives. I take requests too. So with out further ado! **

**Drabble: **Register**  
>Child: <strong>McKenzie**  
>Parent: <strong>Nigel and Rachel

* * *

><p>"Hello my name is McKenzie what would you like on your sub?" said the brunette looking through her glasses. She just had to inherit her father's poor eye sight. That gene should have really skipped to Garrett along with her body frame. She had inherited a stocky body frame from her mother. Now she was working at the sub shop making her favorite: meatball sandwiches.<p>

"Hi sweetie," said the familiar voice of Rachel Uno, formally McKenzie.

"Hi mom what would you like?" she asked keeping her voice level. She loved getting the extra money and working but she was starting to get annoyed with some of the teenage boys. Word got out that they have a new employee and now that it out for her to make her job miserable.

"Two meatball subs please," said Rachel sensing her daughters distress. Being behind a register would be good for her.


	2. Pretty

**Okay my newest story a collection of 50 drabbles centered around the operatives older and there children! Leaning more toward the children but will do operatives. I take requests too. So with out further ado! **

**Drabble: **Pretty **  
>Child: <strong>Sam  
><strong>Parent: <strong>Fanny and Patton

* * *

><p>No wonder her mother hated boys so much, they are stupider then stupid. They get in fights with each other over a girl of all things. What happened to getting in fights over who got to race first?<p>

"What happened Sam?" asked her friend Sally Beetles. Her black hair wet from the showers in gym. She probably wouldn't have to use the shower if she didn't jump into a mud puddle. Her green hoodie and black jeans hung to her tiny frame and her green eyes wide. She was like the perfect mixture of Wally and Kuki.

"Mr. Pike, aka coach Pike offically hates my guts. You know how his sons who was here? They got in a fight over me and one of them ending up bleeding. I had to perform the proper way to put on a bandage and then when coach asked... Guess what? Hoagie turned me in." Oh she wanted to ring Hoagie P. Gilligan the third's bell since the moment they meet.

"Wait so they got in a fight over you? With you is understandable, but over you?" said Sally. She could be so blunt and so annoying half the time.

"Yea one called me pretty and the other hit him because he said it first. Coach blamed me for the whole fight," she said annoyed.

"Well, lets face it Sam. You have numbuh 86's giant pretty blue eyes, plus the wavy hair. And you have numbuh 60's flawless skin and black hair. Blue and black is a pretty combination, so face it your beautiful. Hey we'll both be some of the hottest girls in the high school one day. You know everybody loves me!" said Sally smiling ear to ear.


	3. Beat

**Drabble: **Beat  
><strong>Child: <strong>Bradley  
><strong>Parent: <strong>Wally and Kuki

* * *

><p>Bradley Yoshi Beetles beat to his own drum half the time. He was just as cute as his sisters were. Just as smart as his parents are, after decommissioning of course. Wally went on to being a physical therapist, and Kuki is a sucessful business women. So he was going to set his standards high.<p>

Beating to his own drum here he was. He was going to be the next supreme leader of the Kids Next Door. Some how some way he will get himself on the moon base. He wasn't going to tell anybody either he wasn't like his brother Conner who beat out the detention system.

Then again he was only 6.


	4. Crush

**Drabble: **Crush  
><strong>Child: <strong>Terrance  
><strong>Parent: <strong>Sonia and Lee

* * *

><p>"Terrance you have a crush on Sam!" screamed his little sister who looked down at her older brothers diary. Well it was more of a man joural but he had confessed.<p>

"I do not have a crush on Samantha Ellen Drilovsky!" said Terrance angerily to his sister. He gasped a quickly scolded himself for using her full name in front of Mallory.

"You know her full name! You do have a crush on her!" said Mallory and her twin Spencer looked at Terrance. Sonia and Lee had twins and now Terrance really wished he didn't have any younger siblings. Because Sonia and Lee had four kids 3 boys and one girl. The extra kid Clayton was no where to be seen.

He was in deep do-do if Mallory squealed.


	5. Kiss

**Drabble: **Kiss  
><strong>Child: <strong>Lilly  
><strong>Parent: <strong>Wally a

* * *

><p>Parents they are just so weird half the time. One day she caught him doing the strangest thing kissing.<p>

"Mommy what are you doing?" asked the innocent 5 year old at the time. Wally and Kuki stopped and unwraped from there embrace and looked at each other confused.

"Sweetie what are you going out of bed?" asked Kuki. For all they knew it could have gone further.

"I can't sleep school starts tomorrow its your first day of first grade," said Wally. The only thing she knew was an interesting thing to tell her classmates on the very first show and tell.


	6. Unknown

**Drabble: **Unknown  
><strong>Child: <strong>Shannon  
><strong>Parent: <strong>Numbuh 58 and 59

* * *

><p>Parents can be so weird, when they were in the KND they used to work together. Back then they would usually ignore each other. Now here I was born to them, 17 years later. My parents were unknown to most other kids that were born to previous KND operatives. Hey even I'm unknown because I'm numbuh 57 there only child.<p>

"My parents were in the kids next door," she said to a bunch of kids.

"Who are they?" asked numbuh 523 in sector D and she told him.

"Numbuh 58 and 59," she said simply.

"They're unknown to me," said a couple of them back. She sighed and went back to piloting the ship to arctic base.


	7. Gathering

**Drabble: **Gathering  
><strong>Child: <strong>Patton, Fanny, Brenden, Sam, Natalie, Bridget / Paddy, Myra, Logan/ Shaunie, Nora, Keegan, Reagan, Martha [oc]  
><strong>Parent: <strong>Several

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving a time of gathering and family, and the arguing. Myra and Brenden are hated because they're teenagers. Natalie and all the other kids is seperated at the kiddie table. Oh the joys of thanks giving.<p>

"Myra Elizabeth Fulbright I called cutting the turkey!" argues Brenden with her.

"Fan I'm sitting next to your dad he hates me," said Patton to his wife. Paddy looked over at his parole officer, and smiled weakly. Shaunie and his wife finally showed with there kids; Nora and the twins Keegan and Reagan. The 9 year olds Keegan and Reagan were talking about there missions in sector W.

"Do I have to sit with the adults?" whined Sam she was only 10.

"Yes," said aunt Martha who was eager to have one my female at the table.


	8. Edit

**Drabble: **Edit  
><strong>Child: <strong>Holly Gilligan  
><strong>Parent: <strong>Hoagie and Abby

* * *

><p>You know sometimes Holly wishes she could edit out some of her mother's previous life. By the way my name is Holly Gilligan, I'm the youngest of 4 kids. Some of other family's with 4 kids would be the Beetles, Drilovsky, and Witherspoon family, but doesn't mean a thing. Holly likes to speak in third person like her mother and sister Jeanette, but...<p>

Here's the thing I know something that nobody else in my family knows. Only my parents know. My mom was once married before my dad. My dad likes to joke saying that she dumped that guy for him. That he was more studly. I know something happened in that relationship.

Maurice Davis aka Numbuh 9 of the Kids Next Door was married to Abigail Lincoln-Gilligan, because he couldn't handle it.


	9. Rice

**Drabble: **Rice  
><strong>Child: <strong>Conner Beetles  
><strong>Parent: <strong>Who do you think?

* * *

><p>I'm part Japanese and this is were it gets me. I'm at a Japanese resteraunt because of one of my mothers workers. I may not looked Japanese, with blond hair and green eyes. But I am, and here I was eating and I have no clue.<p>

Not one clue about using chop sticks. I thought they were chinese using chop sticks. Guess I was wrong there.

"Conner use the chop sticks," said his sister Sally who was smiling and holding a pink rainbow monkeys. Cruddy dolls I don't know why she enjoys them so much. I hate rice and can somebody PLEASE GET ME OUT HERE!


	10. Challange

**Drabble: **Challange  
><strong>Child: <strong>Hoagie P. Gilligan III  
><strong>Parent: <strong>Who do you think?

It was a challange to live up to my dad. He had some of the best ideas, but not the best 2 by 4 technology. I dunno we have 9 by 13 technology this time in the future. Yesterday I thought of a mind swapping machine to use on Sam Drilovsky and some nice girl. But my dad had already used it back when he was 8 and making better things.

"Hey Hoagie you want to make Jeanette a bowl of cereal?" asked my mom one day. This was only a week ago. That was when my machine broke down as well.

So what do you know I was only 8 then, now I proudly turned 10.


	11. Anger

**Drabble: **Anger  
><strong>Child: <strong>Sam Drilovsky  
><strong>Parent: <strong>Patton and Fanny

"I'm going to ring there bell!" screamed an angry Sam Drilovsky. She had to be most like her mother with the tough exterior. Everybody on the arctic base just started to avoid running into her. Those who did were oh so unfornate.

"Sam calm the heck down," said her sister, Natalie, visiting from moonbase. The redhead was supposed to be the one with the temper not the raven haired one.

"Ohh I am so mad I'm going to first put them in a head lock, then do a karate move -"

"Sam, you need to stop going with Sally to her karate lessons," said her sister Bridget who was in training. The young redhead looked exactly like Fanny but the temper was less there.

"It's the smartest move numbuh's 3 and 4 could do for there kids. Karate since 3," said Sam calming down. But the next person who tried something on her was going to get it.


	12. 9

**Drabble: **9  
><strong>Child: <strong>Many  
><strong>Parent: <strong>Many

All of the 8 year olds had seemed to banned together: Natalie, Lilly, Catherine and Felicity, Jeanette, Lindsay, Zach, Chelsea, and Marleigh. That was a ton of 8 year olds but did come together.

Catherine and Felicity are identical twins and the daughters of numbuh 19th century. Natalie being the daughter of Fanny and Patton. Lilly is the daughter of Kuki and Wally; Jeanette the daughter of Abby and Hoagie. Lindsay is the daughter of Angelie and Josh. Zach is Virginia and Bartie's son; Chelsea is numbuh's 74.239 and 202s daughter. Marleigh being Wally's little brother Joey's daughter.

"There are plenty of us to fit in this treehouse," said Felicity.

"Turn down the others," said Catherine with Zach on her side.


	13. Singing

**Drabble: **Singing  
><strong>Child: <strong>Garrett Uno  
><strong>Parent: <strong>Nigel and Rachel

We sound like a group of dying cats together. Well dad and McKenzie cannot sing to save there lives, can't sing at all. Dad knocked out a bunch of babies, Kenz knocked out a giant robot that was highly sensitive to loud noises. All I had to know was what my voice could do.

"Kens you're voice is a lethel weapon, don't abuse it," I just had to say to her. Well there went messed up meatball sandwhiches for me.

"Well why don't you sing for me," she said challanging me. She was already dressed for work so I had to sing pretty fun.

"What do you want me to sing?" I challanged right back to her. This was going to be interesting to see.

"Hmm how about Adele Rolling In the Deep," she said smirking. In that song you just had to hit some high notes to sing it. The Garrett started to sing:

We could have had it all... (you're gonna wish you, never had met me)...  
>Rolling in the Deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>Your had my heart... (you're gonna wish you)... Inside of your hand (Never had met me)  
>And you played it... (Tears are gonna fall)... To the beat (Rolling in the deep)<p>

McKenzie looked defeated and just left for her job. Garrett Montgomery Uno was not only the sumpreme leader of the kids next door. He was also a great singer.


	14. Ending

**Drabble: **Ending  
><strong>Child: <strong>Brody  
><strong>Parent: <strong>78 and 34

It was going to be the end of sector X, just like the time when my parents got decommissioned before numbuh 42. Except this time Sally Beetles was going to kill me.

Know I don't know about you, but she really could kill somebody. She has like, what? 3 or 4 black belts? Numbuh's 3 and 4 were smart this time. Sign all of your kids up for karate at 3 years old and by the time they reach 11 they would kick the snot out of you.

Just never let Sally Miyoshi Beetles that my teammate, numbuh 45 made a machine. That could take out Rainbow Monkey's forever. It would end us all.


	15. Messy

**Drabble: **Messy  
><strong>Child: <strong>Chris  
><strong>Parent: <strong>Rachel & Nigel

My mom is numbuh 362 former supreme leader of the kids next door. She was organized, cluddered room in all but still organized. Numbuh 1 former great leader in the Kids next door but still orangized. McKenzie Louise Uno one word to describe her and Garrett neat.

Think of that and then look at my room. It's anything but... Messy my old underpants on the back of the door. I have an old textbook from first grade under my bed. I think I owe the school at least 53 dollars for the over due textbook...

Never let my parents know, my mom would have my head. She never set foot in there except a couple of times. I just hired Kenzie to clean my room for 5 dollars a day.


	16. Disco

**Drabble: **Disco  
><strong>Child: <strong>Christie and Marnie Stork  
><strong>Parent: <strong>Bartie and Virginia

I really hate waking up early on Christmas Day. One Christmas was a day Christie and I woke up early around I dunno about 3 in the morning.

That was when I saw it. Both my parents Virginia Kylie Sims- Stork and Bartie Michael Stork. Were dancing in the christmas twinkling lights. They weren't doing something simple like a waltz. They were DISCOING in the middle of the living room. With Santa clapping along as they danced.

We'll never leave this down.


	17. Rush

**Drabble: Rush **  
><strong>Child: Lindsay<br>****Parent: **78 and 34

Dear Diary,

I know I'm only 8, I just joined the KND and got placed with my brother. Sector X. I hope numbuh 42's kid is so not in our sector. But when it comes to the rushing we get there is none.

But what I'm trying to say here to you Diary. The reason why I labled this Rush is because I'm absolutely in love with Big Time Rush the boy band on Nick. I know it sounds silly, but I love Kendall. Jo didn't deserave his heart, I deserve it!

Please don't fall into the hands of the Kids Next Door moonbase or anybody for that at all. Other wise I will send the zombie's that would attack my parents to there house.

~~~ Lindsay


	18. Movie

**Drabble: Movie **  
><strong>Child: Scott Gilligan<br>****Parent: Abby and Hoagie **

I have 3 best friends, Conner Beetles the son of 3 and 4. Mia is the daughter of numbuh 101. Liam Vega is the son of Henrietta Van Marzipen and 'the kid' Logan Vega. Now look at my friend Mia, she's a chatter box.

Now numbuh 101 is an obsessive fan of Sector V, and is in possession of items such as Numbuh 5's blurpleberry ice cream supreme, Numbuh 4's report that defeated Valerie, and Numbuh 1's Rainbow Monkey briefs. His daughter is the same way even though his son has his KND job.

So imange going to the movies with him and hearing this:

"Did you know that Danielle Walsh the girl who plays as Ursela was really bullied in real life. This only made her acting better."

OR

"Dred Scott plays as a girl in the play of Romeo and Juliet." Just imangine being at a movie with that. Maybe next time I will think twice.


	19. Family

**Drabble: Family **  
><strong>Child: Sally<br>****Parent: Kuki and Wally **

"My parents are awesome my mom is Japanese, he name is Kuki Sanban Beetles. My dad is... umm... from the country that is its own contient... Australia! That's the country. His name is Wallabee Beetles.

I was born and raised here for the 11 years I have been alive. They named me Sally Miyoshi Beetles because Sally is the name that my parents just knew what to name me. Miyoshi comes from my mom's Japanese decent.

My grandpa hates my dad. He says my Kuki could get a better boy if she wanted to and she settles with that. I don't think that's very nice though. Umm I have an aunt Mushi, she's crazy. She's been married twice uncle Sandy, and then something I can't pronounce.

My grandma on my mom's side is... odd. I think her head is shaped like a pear.

Let's see on my dad's side is my grandpa and is what you would call naive. As in he believe in anything you tell him. It's kind a weird. My grandma is awesome she makes some of the best cookies ever! My uncle Joey is awesome he taught me how to play dodgeball.

My cousin's are named: Heather from my aunt Mushi's first marriage. She had 2 more kids since Yoshi and Rei. Ohh Rei is just so ADORABLE! Yoshi is okay he plays with dolls though. My uncle Joey has two kids: Jackson and Marleigh. They are fun to be around... Ohh there is this one time-"

"That' is enough thank you for that imformative story about your parents. Ms. Beetles call up the next presenter please," said Mrs. Thompson. Oh the day she had to meet Wallabee Beetles daughter.


	20. Job

**Drabble: Job **  
><strong>Child: Brenden<br>****Parent: Fanny and Patton **

The staple gun was taken to the wooden pole. The sign was simple and it was printed from one of the Miscrosoft programs.

Will do almost anything from Computers to yard work. Responsible and reasonable 15 year old boy looking for work. Rate per hour: About 5 dollars an hour of intense work will take more or less. Call Brenden Drilovsky 234-6086 is cell phone.

Satisfied Brenden Drilovsky papered the town. What food business would want him of all people? He was 15 he just hoped some losers didn't call him.

"Hello?" he asked into his cell phone.

"Brenden 5 dollars an hour to teach me Spanish," said the voice of McKenzie Uno. She couldn't even speak the language they spoke in England which would be English Cockney. Boy he was going to rake in the cash just from her.


	21. Name

**Drabble: Name **  
><strong>Child: Steven<br>****Parent: 78 and 34 **

Steven wondered what it would be like if he had a different name. Steven was an okay name but he wanted to know what was going though his parent's mind. Some of his friends would be numbujh 57 one of the pilots in the knd. What was going through numbuh 58 and 59's names.

"Hey numbuh 57-" he stopped himself and blushed. Maybe his question was going to lead to more then what he wanted. Or maybe he did have a crush on her.


	22. Youngest

**Drabble: Youngest **  
><strong>Child: Bridget<br>****Parent: 60 and 86 **

I'm the youngest of four kids. My mom wanted to out do all of the boys in our family. She used to hate boys when she was younger and she still holds some hostility towards him. Now she wanted to out do them.

"Patton I'm going to stop with 3 girls and that's final," argued Fanny with her husband.

"That's fine with me! I love being the youngest!" said Bridget. Even though she was locked up in her room for getting in a fight with her brother Brenden. Needless to say he wasn't going to drive her to school anymore.


	23. Hat

**Drabble: Hat **  
><strong>Child: Evan<br>****Parent: 74.239 and 202**

Hats my mom had one on during her time in the Kids Next Door. My dad hated them and never wore one as a scientist. I'm starting to wonder why the supreme leader numbuh 3, 621 wore one.

"Hey numbuh 68?" he asked to Sam Drilovsky.

"Yea 2 point 02?" she asked waiting for her sister to get done on moonbase to go home.

"Why do you wear that backward tan baseball hat?" he asked confused. Did she have a bad hair day or something like that?

"I like it my dad had one exactly like it." I guess it was that simple.


	24. Here

**Drabble: Here **  
><strong>Child: Chelsea<br>****Parent: 74.239 and 202**

Well here could mean several things. In the scientfic comunity, it could mean: planet Earth North America United States Maryland Baltimore the corner of Pasty Street and Bedding Court. **{A/N: NOT A REAL PLACE!}**.

To Dorthey (you know from those old movies) from the Wizard of Oz, here could be Kansas. Or it could mean The City of Oz.

My version of here would be with my mom in the kitchen making home made mashed potatoes. My dad in the corner of the living room with a copy of Scientist Today. My brother sitting on the couch listening to the TV, while figuring out a rubix cube. Well doing the cube in under 4 minutes.

Even I could figure that out in under 5 minutes and I'm only 8 years old.


	25. Acting

**Drabble: Acting **  
><strong>Child: Mallory &amp; Spencer<br>****Parent: Lee and Sonia **

The 5th graders had the script and all they had to do was try out. They had to write the script for a modern day version of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. How they wrote that they didn't know.

"Okay so Mallory Witherspoon you are auditioning for Doc," asked Sam Drilovsky.

"Yep," she said and on with the audition. She did pretty good and Spencer did a great job too. In the end Mallory caught the acting bug and the part. While Spencer was pulling the ropes.


	26. Quiz

**Drabble: Quiz **  
><strong>Child: Clayton<br>****Parent: Lee and Sonia **

"Hey mom can you help me study for this quiz we have tomorrow?" asked Clay to his mother. Sonia who was drying some dishes looked at them and then at him.

"Sure Clay what's the subject?"

"Science," he said looking a bit defeated. That was his least favorite subject. Sonia looked determined to change her son's opinion.

"Well today will be all about learning," said Sonia. Clay was going to get a look into his mother today as well.


	27. Like Dad

**Drabble: Like Dad  
><strong>**Child: Melissa  
><strong>**Parent: Numbuh 101 **

**Note: Partial Crack **

I have the supreme leaders rainbow monkey underpants. His parents is numbuh 362 and Numbuh 1. Both of which are legends in there own rights. I have his sister's trainer Bra. A real one not a teen one. And I have the leader of sector V, a copy of his pictures from year books since I was 3.

Numbuh 43 is Sally Beetles I have her first karate uniform which I have never washed. I also have some stuff of a couple of other legends of the KND...

Do you really think I'm that crazy?


	28. Redecorate

**Drabble: Redecorate  
><strong>**Child: Felicity and Catherine  
><strong>**Parent: 19th Century **

It was quiet to quiet, and nobody was home except for them. There dad was at work, he worked as an architectect and her mom worked at the local museum. Neither of them were home and they weren't so sure.

"It's quiet and I'm bored, let's so something," said Catherine putting down her math textbook.

"Well we could redecorate my room pink and early purple," said Felicity.

"Oh alright," said Catherine still bored out of her mind.


	29. New

**Random Word: New  
><strong>**Kid: Carmela  
>Parents: The Kid and Henrietta <strong>

I'm not american, I was born in Germany and raised in Spain. Since I am a mixture of my parents my dad is Spanish. He was born in Madrid. My mom was born in Berlin since that was the hospital nearest.

"This is our new student all the way from Spain. I want you all to be nice to her. Miss Drilovsky would you mind translating some? She knows some English-"

That was when I came in from listening in. Oh this was going to be fun I was going to have fun pretending to barely know English. Maybe I can string this Drilovsky girl into playing along with me.


	30. Explain

**Drabble: Explain  
>Child: Kelsey and Avery<br>Parent: Laura Limpin and Numbuh 13 **

The day my dad got decommissioned was the day that he become lucky again. That was when our grand mother won the buhbillon dollar jackpot. This is not a rumor going around the Kids Next Door its a real thing.

My parents meet in Washington, they bonded over coconuts. Or how they didn't like coconuts. My mom hates them and my dad is allergic.

We were born about 4 years later and that made my parents day. They of course were married first.


	31. Friend

**Drabble: Friend  
>Child: Alyssa Wells<br>Parent: Lizzie and 65.3 **

**Note ? **

I don't have very many friends, I don't mean to drive them away. Everybody says I'm bossy... Well AM I? My brother takes after my dad and I take after my mom. I don't understand it, he joined the kids next door and I didn't. Maybe if I joined I would have more friends.

None of the Uno kids, like me. Well I'm the one who caused it... It's a long story and you really don't want to know. It will take to long and something is wrong with Chris in my opinion.

Will you be my friend?


	32. Pokemon

**Drabble: Pokemon  
>Child: Jada Quincy<br>Parent: Infienty **

**Note Sorry for the long update between the recent chapters... Also I really like pokemon but this came out when I started the prompt. **

You know I never really understood that game. Or the anime, trading cards, and what ever else they have out there on the market. I believe there was also movies. Some kids on moonbase say it's fun. This one kid said he even knew a 40 year old man who lives in his basement, with his mother.

The man was rumored to make game walk throughs on Youtube. Now isn't that sad? It's disgusting and wrong. The supreme leader said that I was a bit bland. He said in a nice way of course, then he said I had the day off.

How am I bland? I go to a uniform school and I really don't change after school. So is it that? It's a dark blue and dark green calf lengh skirt, white ankle socks, and a white polo shirt. And I'm well organized for a 12 year old... Maybe I should watch pokemon.


	33. Sing

**Drabble: Sing  
>Child: Various<br>Parent: Various **

**Note: Singing voices of the kids: Sam sounds like Tiffany Thornton and a bit like Mandy Moore too. Sally sounds like Lea Salonga who sang in Mulan**

"Now it's time for our spring musical," said Mrs. Winston. Everybody groaned at the thought of another play. In the past they had put on various plays and they stunk on ice. The adults enjoyed it because it was free entertainment, they took anything that was free.

"Mrs. Winston do we have to audition?" asked Chris from the back of the room. He couldn't sing to save his life like the rest of his family.

"I want everybody to sing at least one song. Miss Drilovsky you are up," she said pointing to the girl. Why did the teachers have to pick on her everytime? She walked up to the stage and started to sing into the mike.

_All those days, watching from the windows_  
><em>All those years, outside looking in<em>  
><em>All that time, never even knowing<em>  
><em>Just how blind I'd been<em>

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_  
><em>Now I'm here, suddenly I see<em>  
><em>Standing here, it's oh so clear<em>  
><em>I'm where I'm meant to be<em>

_And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted_  
><em>And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new<em>  
><em>And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted.<em>  
><em>All at once, everything looks different, now that I see you.<em>

Everybody in the classes jaw dropped to the floor. They knew she was good at somethings but not that good at singing. Sally Beetles eager to wow the crowd jumped up being next. Sam threw her the mike and Sally started to sing.

"I'm singing Jasmine's part from A Whole New World from Disney's Aladdin," she said.

_A whole new world_  
><em>A dazzling place i never knew<em>  
><em>But now from way up here<em>  
><em>It's crystal clear<em>  
><em>That now I'm in a whole new world <em>  
><em>With you<em>

_Unbelievable sights_  
><em>Indescribable feeling<em>  
><em>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling<em>  
><em>Through an endless diamond sky<em>  
><em>A whole new world<em>

Everybody's jaw dropped again, even the chorus teacher never heard 2 girls sing that well. They for sure had a part in the play.


	34. Wedding

**Drabble: Wedding  
>Child: Sally<br>Parent: Wally and Kuki**

**Note: ? **

"Now your auntie Mushi is getting remarried," said Genki to her granddaughter. Genki really wasn't fond of Wally and Mushi's ex husband Sandy.

"Yea," said the four year old Sally.

"Now put on this dress," cocked on Koni to his granddaughter. Sally looked at the dressed and started to giggle. It was white with a light purple sash. Sally was giggling because it was going to be easy to get messy and dirty. Her grandparents just shared a look.

They were going to have a problem on there hands soon enough.


	35. Listening In

**Drabble: Listening In  
>Child: Several<br>****Parent: Several**

**Note: Some people have done this before and I thought to try my hand at it **

"That hurts," whinned Kenzie though the door. Everybody outside of it stood in shock at what they were hearing. There were two 15 year old teens standing in the next room.

"I promised it wouldn't, you get used to it," said Brenden Drilovsky.

"Try something like this again I will break your arms," said Kenzie. Sam, Bridget, Natalie, Chris, and Garrett stared in horror. There teenage siblings were possibly having sex in that room right now. There was no way they were going to barge in...

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Sam who didn't think twice, when she barged in. There was both teens handing a giant box filled with toys that went to the toy drive. Blinking Sam left leaving both of the teens confused.


	36. Collection

**Drabble: Collection  
>Child: Sally<br>Parent: Kuki and Wally **

**Note: ? **

I have a giant rainbow monkey collection... anything the company has ever made I have. The tooth brushes, the toys you get in the cereal boxes, even the walllpaper on my walls, anything. You want to know why? My mother runs the entire company.

When she was in college, she was majoring in business and design. She eventually worked up from intern in the company up to president. Isn't that awesome? She has this giant office that over looks the entire city.

Now I have every single thing... I love my collection. You want to look?


	37. Rich

**Drabble: Rich  
>Child: Shannon<br>Parent: 58 and 59 **

**Note: ? **

By looking at me you could never tell I am pretty rich. I wear the same white blouse with a green sweater vest and light colored jeans with black and white shoes. I'm pretty plain to, no jewlery or anything.

My house though, is another thing. We have a glass bottom pool inside our house at ground floor. In my room has a queen size bed. I also have a walk in closet. My dad is a sucessful investment banker and my mom had inheirted a lot when her great-grandmother died.

What can I say? Keep an eye out for the quiet ones, they just might surprise you.


	38. Baby

**Drabble: Baby  
>Child: Natalie<br>Parent: 60 and 86 **

**Note: It's before my other story that involves where do babies come from **

My aunt is having twins, they are going to name them Keegan and Reagen said my mother. My uncle Shaunie was happy to finally have another addition to the family.

"Daddy where do babies come from?" asked the innocent little girl, Natalie Drilovsky. Patton looked wide eyed at the girl. Her brother and sister looked at Natalie that said don't even go there. Fanny sniggered lightly into her hand. Uncle Shaunie looked at Natalie before walking into the birthing room.

"I'll tell you later," said Patton going back to his magazine. He knew Natalie wasn't going to ask again until she turned 11.


	39. Sleep

**Drabble: Sleep  
>Child: McKenzie<br>Parent: 1 and 362**

**Note: ? **

I don't know where I get it from, I think it's a mix of my parents. My dad talks in his sleep and is restless by moving around a lot. My mom drools and snores in her sleep. Now look at me I do all of that in my sleep. My brother says that I dream about Brenden Drilovsky.

Once I even kicked my pillow to the other side of the room. Do you think this is normal or not?


	40. Mean

**Drabble: Mean  
>Child: Cade<br>Parent: Ashley and David **

**Note: First one about Cade! **

My parents HATE Nigel and Rachel Uno. They have for the longest time and nobody really understood why but us. It's because my parents were once the delightful children. Nigel and Rachel were kids next door operatives. The supreme leader and top operative in case you didn't know.

"Okay I promised I would babysit you," said Mckenzie to us. Does our parents hatred mean that we have to be mean to her?

My sister, Brenna rolled her eyes. Maybe we will be mean to Garrett, Chris, and Kenzie even though Kenzie is really trying her hardest.


	41. Fight

**Drabble: Fight  
>Child: Yoshi<br>Parents: Intersting Twin boy and Mushi Sanban **

**Note: ? **

"MOMMY!" screamed the little boy of only 2 years old. His little sister Rei was taking his trucks and smashing them into her chocolate pudding. Her chocolate pudding she was supposed to eat it not play with it.

Rei was only an infant and already being grabby with his toys.

"What's wrong?" asked Mushi coming in the room thinking that Rei had fallen. Instead she found tire tracks from the trucks running across her clean floor. "Oh no," she whinned. How did Kuki handle 4 children when she couldn't even handle these 2?

3 if you counted Heather who was at her ex husband's house.


	42. Present

**Drabble: Present  
>Child: Marta<br>Parents: Lenny and Ogie **

**Note: ? **

My mom just had another baby, she named my little sister Lucy. She's okay I guess, she takes my dolls sometimes. Then she's allowed to eat all of the pudding and I can't eat it anymore. Lucy sleeps a lot and cries a ton.

When she was born she got tons of presents though. I wanted presents too but they were all for her. New dolls, new toys, and new clothes. I wanted all of those that she got.

At least I got a couple of presents for being a new big sister.


	43. Spy

**Drabble: Spy  
>Child: Alan and Aaron<br>****Parents: Jimmy McGarfeild and Anna Worthington**

**Note: ? **

I have a crush on Alyssa Wells aka Lizzie's daughters. After my parents were taken away to kids next door arctic base they got closer. And later down the road I, Alan McGarfeild was born older then my brother Aaron.

I have a crush on Alyssa Wells also known as Lizzie's daughter. I sometimes spy on her from the back of the room. We both of Mrs. Sanchez's history class together. By the way my name is Aaron McGarfeild my parent's were locked in arctic base together.

Now what do you do when two guys have a crush on you. One happens to spy on you as you do your homework? This thought pondered Alyssa when she realized that she should go to Sam for an answer.


	44. Birthday

**Drabble: Birthday  
>Child: Heather<br>****Parents: Mushi and Sandy**

**Note: ? **

When I was born my parents were having a huge fight. My mom was arguing about the money and my dad was arguing about spending the money. They were going to have a divorce after I was born. They were a loveless marriage and wanted out. They thought it was better when they were dating rather being married.

"Mommy where is daddy?" I had asked on my 5th birthday my mom had already remarried to some Japanese kid. He was a twin and my mom was going to have another baby.

"He's gone," she said and I haven't heard from my dad on my birthday it sucks.


	45. Meeting

**Drabble: Meeting  
><strong>**Child: ?  
><strong>**Parents: Knightbrace **

**Note: This is not someones kid this the OC that I have married to Joey Beetles **

When I first noticed Joey Beetles he was put in my second grade class. We had Mr. Swartz and he was switched over from one of the other teachers. I think he had Mrs. Hall as his teacher but he gave her trouble from the start. Something about pudding in her bra.

We first meet in summer school for the failing grades we had in English. I believe it was love at first sight. Later I thought it was an infuation until I realized that Joey liked me back. I was his date to his brother's wedding 2 months later.

Maybe that meeting was more important then I thought.


	46. Chemistry

**Drabble: Chemistry  
><strong>**Child: ?  
><strong>**Parents: ? **

**Note: This is not someones kid this the OC that I have married to Tommy Gilligan her name is Marcia **

We meet in chem back in our junior year of high school. He didn't have a partner and I had my classes all rearranged and here he was my partner. Needless to say we didn't like each other one bit. In fact I think he hated me. I didn't like him either...

"You didn't fill in the periodic table right," said Tommy angerily. He was because I had filled it out in pen and look, it was a test.

"Well you're supposed to help me not just critize me," I said just as mad. We were getting closer and closer until I found myself kissing him right during a test. In Chemistry.


	47. Muffin

**Drabble: Muffin  
><strong>**Child: Tammy  
><strong>**Parents: Tommy and Marcia **

**Note: ? **

I question tons of stuff like how much my brother is like so much like my dad. Why my mom married my dad and why eveybody likes muffins. Muffins I mean really everybody loves those? I guess they're good I love the little chocolate chips that go in them.

"I want to name the cat Muffin," said my brother.

"Fine we'll name is Muffin," I said agreeing. After all what was really wrong with the name?


	48. Karaoke

**Drabble: Karaoke  
><strong>**Child: ?  
><strong>**Parents: ?**

**Note: Another OC and I promise this is my last Martha married to Shaunie Fulbright... Uhh the love at first sight, this is the girl I want to marry came from this movie we watched in English last year called the Big Fish... so yea **

He was looking for a nice place to stay at least for the night. He was coming home for his family's annual Thanksgiving dinner. His mom made some of the best stuffing. His dad put aside his feelings for his son in law Patton. Thanksgiving was only 2 days away.

Inside the nearest hotel there was a karaoke contest going on. A girl with curly brown hair with a simple turquoise dress was on stage. He just knew from looking at her that was the girl he was going to marry. Love at first sight.

"I found a picture of my mother  
>In her bell-bottom jeans<br>Flowers in her hair  
>Two fingers up for peace<p>

In that Polaroid she smiled, a grown up baby boomer  
>Maybe mama walked down the wild side<br>Walking on the moon  
>What will they say about us?<p>

I've heard stories about my grandpa  
>Child of the Great Depression<br>How growing up broke creates  
>And deep and dark impression<p>

He sits in a rocker down at the veterans' home  
>Even when I got to visit<br>He still rocking all alone  
>What will they say about us?<p>

They call us generation lost  
>Or generation greed<br>Or the connected generation  
>To a plasma screen<p>

Or a generation why  
>Enough is not enough<br>Or maybe they'll call us  
>Generation love, generation love<p>

We are children of divorce  
>Victims of dysfunction<br>We spell check, of course  
>And GPS the proper junction<p>

We've gotten pretty good at shifting all the blame  
>But I think I hear an old song<br>Calling my new name  
>Generation love<p>

Not generation lost  
>Or generation greed<br>Or the connected generation  
>To a plasma screen or a generation<p>

Or a generation why  
>Enough is not enough<br>Or maybe they'll call us  
>Generation love, oh, generation love<p>

Wow that girl had a beautiful singing voice just for a karaoke contest. He watched as she walked down the side ramp and back toward the food table. Back toward him.

"Ladies and Gentleman that was Martha Albright resident of Reading PA. Let's all give her a big applause... Now the judges will tally up there scores," said the woman. Her name tag said Dixie and she had long blond braids coming out of her cowgirl hate.

"You were good," said Shaunie to her. She smiled brightly that lite up her soft green eyes.

"Thanks-"

"And the winner is Jenna Nelson of Manhatten New York. That's all folks have a good night for some shut eye," said Dixie walking off the stage. Martha's eyes dropped and her plate full of salami rolls ups rolled across the floor. She looked like she was going to cry. No she was crying.

"I was going to go to New York with that prize money," she said burying her face in her hands.

"You could come with me, I live there. If you want that is," he said. Martha looked over at him critically before smiling that smile. "You just want to come to my house for Thanksgiving that is."

"Deal."


	49. Report

**Drabble: Report  
><strong>**Child: Lindsay  
><strong>**Parents: 78 and 34 **

**Note: ?**

"Lindsay!" screamed her favorite (and only) aunt Yasmine. Lindsay the girl with a half black, have white, half native american, and half French blood. Her mom's black and her great - great - great something grandmother grew up in the French quarter in New Orleans. That grandmother married a French man. Her dad's white and has some native american blood in him.

"AUNT YASMINE!" screamed all 3 of the kids to there aunt. Brody and Steven were pretty excited about seeing her. She had been living in Russia for the past 2 years.

"You guys will not believe what I picked in France... Here's a hint it's about our family heritage." Lindsay had to smile the biggest she was doing a family history report.


	50. Last

**Drabble: Last  
><strong>**Child: ?  
><strong>**Parents: ?**

**Note: Because I love cliff hangers and I really wanted to end another story like this I"M EVIL **

While that whole exchange was going on, a camera was recording the whole thing. That tape was getting a live video screen to a convention center full of kids next door operatives. In the year 2010. Well it wasn't the entire kids next door and it was only the scientists and...

"We should never ever make any more time machines," said numbuh infienty to his fellow alien operative.. No this wasn't sent to the normal kids. This was sent to the GKND and they were all glad numbuh 1 wasn't there.

"Well I say we never leave Camera's in the future that none of them will see," said Chad who had stowed away on the ship. Everybody in the audience turned to him ready to attack since he wasn't supposed to be there.


End file.
